The Nutcracker Nightmare
by Nightshadowv
Summary: A darker version of the tale the Nutcracker with the cast of Inuyasha.


**Alright I will start off by saying I don't own Inuyasha though that is a given.** So sad but I won't let that get me down. Now than time for an

_** Authors**_** Note:** Alright so this is a total rewrite of the first Nutcracker Nightmare and is not for children. I have put in more of a back story that might help explain a little bit from the first version of the story. Well to those of you who are new to this don't worry and enjoy the story. I hope you all enjoy this version of it since I put a lot of work into it. ^_^ Now on to the story

* * *

Chapter one: The End of a good dream

Have you ever wondered where it is that all your happy dreams that fill you an inner happiness come from? Well our story starts in the Land of Sweet Dreams ruled by the King Inu no Taisho who had two sons. But we will get back to his sons later, for now we will focus on the darkness that has started to cover the Land of Sweet Dreams.

Sitting in an office filled to the gills with papers, books, scrolls and other strange odd ends was the King. He had silver hair that looked mused from running his hands through it since the morning. Golden eyes looked down at his work load that had cropped up since the black fog had started to cover the realm. The Sugar Plum fairies had slowly gone missing as did the wood land spirits along with the rest of the ones who didn't live within the castles walls.

Suddenly out of nowhere he slaps his hand over the back of his neck. He had begun to frown more and more now than he ever had before the fog. Bringing his hand to his face he looked at the small dream eater. The flea like man had beady little black eyes with short black hair. The man crossed his arms as he looked up at Taisho who look at him with hope. This was quickly dashed away when he began his tail.

"My lord I am sorry to report but I have gone to the front lines where your men try their best to hold back the fog. Bit by bit this mass of negative emotion has begun to spread to the young changing them into monsters. Right before they return to the fog they kill all those who seem to be able to resist its affects. I am sorry sir but no one has yet been able to find out who is behind this." The man say looking up at his King.

A silent sigh escapes him as he thinks about everything he has just heard. "Well done Myōga. I knew I could trust you to come back safely." The Taisho chuckled as the flea looked offended by this though said nothing about it.

The door that was blocked by a mountain of paperwork flew open as the King's oldest son came in with a look of pure anger. Silver hair hung like a halo around his childish features that looked so much like his mothers. Golden eyes bore in to his own as the boy growled out at him.

"How could you be so blind Father!" the boy's golden eye seemed to glow as he said this.

"Sit down first Sesshomaru, than tell what I have been blinded from." The King ordered with authority. The young Prince huffed as he took a seat after throwing a pile of papers off one scattering them on to the unknown floor color.

"Father I know who is behind this attack." Thee angry pre-teen continued after a look from both his father and advisor. "The Queen of the Sugar Plum fairies." This had the two older men busting out laughing. "I am not making a joke!" he said slamming his palm flat down on the paper filled desk.

"Sesshomaru!" his father warned. "The Queen is a good friend of mine; she would never turn to causing children to having nightmares." His father stated as he whispered the last part in anger.

The two men looked at each other with determination that showed how convinced they were of who was right. But Sesshomaru wouldn't back down from his father so he went on with what he had found.

"I watched her the other night when the black fog is strongest. She snuck out of her well-guarded place to go into the forest. That is where I saw the one behind all of this, she called him Naraku." That was all he was able to say before his father whipped him right across the mouth. The Prince held his jaw that was now covered in poison. He glared his father down asking why he had been hurt in such a way.

"Never speak that name in front of me again." Was the last thing his father said before he got up and left. For some reason the dream eater Myōga fallowed him out of his father study. The tiny flea like man sighed as he crossed his arms and sat down on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Prince Sesshomaru please don't take what your father said to heart. It is just this is the first real crises since the days when night terrors ran wild through the dreams of children and adults alike." Sesshomaru could hear the suppressed shiver in the flea's voice.

"So why are you fallowing me now Myōga?" The boy questioned as he kept walking.

Myōga remained quite a moment too long which ended with him being brushed aside by the childish prince. He watched him run off down the halls and out of sight; the flea muttered to himself. 'Stubborn the both of them are hard headed and don't like showing their emotions.' He ranted inside the safety of his own mind.

Panting hard Sesshomaru reached his special spot that no one knew about except himself and the dead man that now spoke no tails. A smile graced his lips as he spotted his one get away from his duties as the Prince. It was a pool that was said to make any dream come true though it seems the pools magic had all been drained dry. But the boy didn't mind as he looked in to the water of the Bone Eaters Well.

In the water a girl with skin as fair as snow appeared before him. Long black hair that was like the night sky without a single star reached down to her waist. A smile formed on her red lips as a sparkle was held in her sapphire blue eyes. She wore a long flowing white dress with simple silver pattered down the front as it hit the waist line, before breaking off in to a layer of lace. She graceful moved around the winter screen of a perfectly frozen pond in the middle of the woods. She motioned for him to join her in her dance as small newly born snow fairies were born all around her.

For hours he would watch her dance to her hearts content knowing that it was only a dream he was seeing. But it was his dream of the perfect mate that he would never find. At least not in this age covered in darkness. He would never want the delicate snow flower he dreams of to ever be anywhere near of his beloved Kingdom that was now a shadow of its former glory.

"You have done a magnificent job of filling in the slippers of the former Queen my dear Kikyo." A male voice purred in her ear under the night sky. Holding back a gag she plastered a smile on her face as she let the man touch her.

"Why thank you for your kind words Naraku." She whispered back in a thick voice as his hand pulled her form closer into his own body.

"And to think that it is all thanks to you that I have been able to get so far so fast in the land of Dreams that will soon be the Empire of Nightmares." He murmured as he trailed a line of kisses down her jaw line.

All the while she fought the urge to recoil from his unwanted touch. So she thought of Inuyasha's touch as Naraku forced himself on to her even more. Tears started to form in her eyes as he licked her slim pale neck before his teeth became elongated. He bit down hard as he could to pierce the skin and muscles in her neck where he released poison into her body tainting it with every blood cell it touched. She fell limp in his arms as the toxins started to go to work on her body.

Kikyo closed her eyes to the next thing he did with her body. All the while crying out in her head to the thing he did with her. But in the back of her mind she was grateful in not turning into one of the disfigured mutated nightmares that had once been brought to life by the first laugh of a child. The pain burning through her veins had finally subsided but the pain in her lower body still throbbed uncomfortably.

She was left lying on the ground near a small stream at the base of a cliff formed a pool by the waterfall. Picking up her sore body that smelled of Naraku's poisonous aura, she slowly made her way to the clear clean water. Carefully she made her way into the freezing cold water that helped her battered body. When she was fully covered in the water did she allow the sob that had built up to rack her bruised body underneath the cold waterfall.

Shivering she allowed the water to wash away the touch of his hands, the feel of his lips on her own, and the smell that threatened to make her stomach lurch in pain. Turning her head suddenly she noticed she wasn't alone anymore. Numbly she made her way to the edge of the waist deep clear pool that went to her knees than ankles as she finally stood on land again. Before her legs gave out from under her, she waited for the impacted of her body hitting the ground. Instead of the moist dew covered grass she was met with warmth. That encircled her body bring it back to life as she huddled in his arms.

"Inuyasha." The sound of relief in her voice made him worry as she spoke just his name.

"Shh…It will be alright my love I will never allow anything bad to happen to you." He said whispering sweet nothings to her as she shook in his arms from more than just the cold water. Water dripped down to her butt from her black hair that reached to the middle of her back. Her black eyes looking only at Inuyasha's golden eyes that seem to melt away the entire lump of ice covering her wounded heart. The thought of what Naraku has done to her whole being.

A malicious smile crossed Naraku's hard drawn mouth as he thought of the night before. The fear that radiated off of Kikyo as she laid naked under him, the way her body flinched away from his touch. As she screamed for the nightmare to stop, her sweet voice calling out his name in pain as he entered her unwilling body. His body shuttered in pleasure at the thought before someone disturbed him.

A girl of sixteen entered his tent where he was currently at for the moment. The girl's brown hair was placed in an up due held in place by four feathers. Jade green eyes looked at him with an unblinking stare that he hated. She wore a simple kimono of white with light and dark blue stripes. She smiled at the state she caught him in, so she quickly covered her face with a black fan that had blue spots going across the top.

"My lord Naraku I am sorry to disturb you at such a late hour." She said with a slight pitch that told Naraku she thought this was funny.

"Where is Kagura!" he growled out annoyed by her mere presences.

"Away on a scouting mission like you requested only four hours ago." She said hiding behind her fan.

"Give it a break Sora. If it was that long ago she should be back by now." He simply stated not letting her get any more on him than she already had. It repulsed him yet at the same time made him proud to know that she got it from him.

"Also there has been no word on the sons at all your lordship." She said snapping the fan shut before turning and walking away.

As she went on her way she ran in to another reincarnation that stood guard over the whole camp. She smiled at him with a wave as she went to go look for her sister and fellow Wind Sorceress. Reaching up to the feathers in her hair she chooses the middle one, flicking her wrist the feather grew in size. She hopped lightly onto the fluffy white feather as the wind took her high in to the sky.

Breathing in deeply she enjoyed her time to herself like this, just feeling the air around her as she drifted along the air currents. It wasn't long before she picked up on the wind that her sister created herself. It felt as if she were in a huge battle against a huge beast. The air was distorted and felt wrong like she was injured by something. And she was in a tuff spot that she couldn't get out of.

Her breath stopped for a moment when the sound of Kagura's screamed was ripped from her throat. Worry filled thought plagued her mind as she tried her best to get there as fast as she could. As she neared the place that she had last heard her sister's voice she nearly cried out. Pain filled her body as her eyes blurred with tears, fat and hot rolling down her cheeks. A howl of a dog from below brought her back to the here and now of the battle. Sora sucked it up as she looked for a split second opening to save her twin sister from the beast of the Dream realm.

Kagura had been looking for the one who protected the Stone of Dreams. Sesshomaru the first son of King Inu no Taisho, she had heard rumors about him. And how he was easy on the eyes, giggling to herself she looked around the newest area the troops had secured. The wind was smoother than it was in the pit that Naraku had claimed as the Kingdom of Nightmares. This vantage point worked in Kagura's favor as she spotted the Prince of Dreams.

He was walking around like a fish in a barrel and she was going to go catch herself a fine looking fish. She hummed at the thought of getting her claws into him and having him be under her control. She fell to the ground like a feather as she jumped from her own and placed it back in her hair. She knew he was startled by her popping up out of nowhere as he looked at her confused.

"Who are you wind witch?" he asked nice enough. But her knees grew weak just thinking about having him bow down to her.

"It is nice to finally put a name to the face Prince Sesshomaru." Kagura purred looking up and down at the boy. She was betting he knew almost nothing when it came to women, since he had a look of innocents about him that none of Naraku's subjects had.

"Hn." Was the only response she got for her comment. Rolling her eyes she held her white fan in her hand. As she made her way closer to the silver haired boy that made her insides quiver.

Sesshomaru looked at the female who was obviously from the Realm of Nightmares. He didn't like the way she looked at him, like a female of his kind in heat. He shuttered at the thoughts that went with that one, as he mentally wished he didn't have to attend every party his father threw for him. He was fine dreaming of his dream mate in the water of the Bone Eater Well. He noticed that she had started to come closer to him and the entrance to the cave.

"My you are a quite one Prince, though I don't mind at all." This made him grow angry so he decided to end this quickly.

Kagura watched as Sesshomaru shifted from a pre-teen male boy to a giant white demon dog. Red eyes glared at her now small form as he grew bigger than any normal dog or wolf could ever grow to the size of. The grin grew bigger on her face as she resisted the urge to salivate over this new form. How powerful he was and just how more good-looking he would be once he finally grew into an adult.

The dog sudden came at her as she only managed to dodge this attack with a flick of her wrist. She fell back as he swiped his paw at her, the smirk slowly faded from her face. As his poisonous saliva flew from his mouth only to land on her. Quickly she tried to remove the garment as it ate away at the cloth that stood no chance of protecting her from the toxic substance.

So as she went to remove her clothing that was slowly being eaten away by the poison she had been captured in his jaws. With every breath she could feel her skin melt away, in that moment a terror filled scream escaped her body that was slowly dying. The hope of being saved from this boy was slim but the goddess of luck had been watching over her. Well more like her older sister had been worried about her.

Sora whipped up a giant tornado like wind tunnel that hit the demon dog right in the face. Causing him to drop Kagura's body onto the ground, where Sora went and grabbed her from. And flying back to base to get her younger sister the medical attention she needs. Soar watched Sesshomaru as she let the wind take her back to Naraku's main base. She knew her sister was only still breathing thanks to the fact that her heart was in a jar next to Naraku. Though she hadn't lost her heart to the Spider King she felt the restlessness that her fellow Wind Sorceress felt. So young and would never be able to feel free a day in her life.

Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief as the two wind witches made their way far from the cave. He hurried back to the castle knowing he could do only one thing that might save his country. He knew his father would not agree with him but it was the only way he could see them being able to make a comeback from this losing war.

Sora watched as Naraku looked over her sister with a sad expression on his face. He had liked this one more than her twin. That is when he got a strange idea that might work out well in the long run for himself. Looking up at the willful Sora he looked hopeless as he went about making his plan happen.

"I am sorry Sora but she is better off dying now." He said sounding sad because if this didn't work he would have to live with the rouge.

"There has to be something you can do about this Naraku!" she said looking at him with pain in her eyes.

"Oh but there is a way to save her, but then again knowing you, you might decide that you would rather save yourself." Offended by his words Sora grabbed him out of anger and pulled him up to her face.

"I don't care what you have to do save my sister you deranged spider." She spat out the last part as she released him from her hold.

"As you command my little sorceress." He said before knocking her out with a spider that bit the back of her neck.

Opening her eyes Kagura knew that Sora was no longer living. Tears sprung to her eyes but they refused to be shed as she just laid there. Looking up at the roof of the black tent that told her she was not in her own. Moving her head to the side carefully she paled as she saw herself lying on a cot. The thing was melted and disfigured as it slowly bubbled and popped, she got sick looking at it and threw up something she didn't remember eating.

"Ah your finally awake my dear, from now on you are no longer just a commander of the sky. Your new title is Sorceress of Shadows." Naraku said stepping from the shadows.

"What?" she asked meekly unable to work up the energy to fight his words.

"Well your sister Sora gave up her body for you to live on. So while I was at it I made some modifications so you can use the shadows like you use the wind." Is all the Spider King said to her before he once more disappeared from her sight. "Oh and this tent is yours' now." His voice echoed in her mind long after he had left.

Numb to everything around her she got up and walked over to the basin that held water. She splashed her face as she thought of what had happened in such a short time. Of how long she had been out and what had happened to her sister. All of it kept running through her mind as she tried not to think too much beyond that.

"I am now like the Sandman of Nightmares Hakudoshi and his twin brother Akio the Keeper of Nightmares." She said aloud to herself as a thudding in her chest scared her silly.

Sesshomaru also known as the Keeper of Dreams walked down the brilliant white hallways of the castle. Till he arrived at the Chamber of Sweet Dreams where the Jewel Dreams was kept which protected the whole realm from collapsing. He entered the room that had a soft misty haze that sung of rest in an eternal happiness. But Sesshomaru brushed it off like every other time he had entered this room since he was a boy.

He never had gone all the way to the center before but he did now. Slowly the world drifted off for a moment before righting itself. Sesshomaru wasn't convinced of this at all though and his suspicion was spot on. As his dream mate appeared before him smiling at him with something that he didn't like. This wasn't his innocent dream this was something more mature and he wanted no part. Pushing past her she frowned at his refusal.

But she couldn't open her mouth to speak since she had no voice. He was thankful for that as he reaches out to the jewel. It tried to escape his grasp but he held firm as it came from its perch. He felt better now that he had the stone in hand.

Before he could make it any further than the door Myōga popped right up into his face looking madder than a hornet getting its hive shaken down by a bear. The young lord frowned a bit but otherwise gave away no emotion he felt. Looking at the tiny flea he gently picked him up between his forefinger and thumb.

"You're coming with me Myōga and you won't be breathing a word of this to my father." The prince said with a nasty smirk on his face that had the flea desperately trying to escape.

About an hour or so later Sesshomaru had made it safely back to his the cave with the Jewel and Myōga in tow. The flea looked around the dark cave weary as to the reason the eldest son had brought the Jewel here of all places.

"Prince Sesshomaru why are we here when the Bone Eater Well no longer works." The flea asked in a hushed voice.

"I thought you would have guessed it by now Myōga. I am sending the power of Dreams away where even the Lord of Fear himself will never reach it." The young male stated looking into the pool where the raven haired beauty started to glide across the ice.

The flea watched the young lord's dream flick about on the water's surface. The old man sighed as the boy dropped the glowing pink jewel into the watery depths. Seconds later the water bubbled and foamed and no sooner had it begun had it stopped. The jewel broke the surface of the water and flew back into the young lord's awaiting claw.

"You're mad if you think that this well will grant your wish!" Myōga screamed making an echo in the quite cavern. But Sesshomaru had already casted his wish and someone or thing had been listening.


End file.
